


Addiction

by lita



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, POV Lestrade, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlock Being Considerate, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: “Sir, you need to stop Freak from his new addiction. It’s scarring.”Greg nearly spat out “Not my division!” but decided against it. This phrase would lose its zing if it was used too often. “He seems to be pretty fine when I saw him a couple of hours ago.”“It’s scarring for us."





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Not a native speaker, unbetaed and not Brit picked

“Sir, you need to stop Freak from his new addiction. It’s scarring.”

Greg nearly spat out “Not my division!” but decided against it. This phrase would lose its zing if it was used too often. “He seems to be pretty fine when I saw him a couple of hours ago.”

“It’s scarring for _us_. Anderson will hide whenever he sees Freak and he is the Freak’s biggest fan, well, after the Doctor--- nobody could compete with him.”

Greg really saw no harm in Sherlock’s new “addiction” but perhaps he could tone it down a bit. “I’ll drop by this evening to check on the result of Laverton’s case and have a chat with him.”

“Thank you, Sir. I’ll let Anderson know.”

Greg smiled.  This evening could turn out to be interesting.

* * *

 

As soon as he stepped into 221B, Sherlock said, “It was the baker’s second son who did it. The scar behind his left ear showed that it was someone who just came back from the Caribbean and acquainted by the art of fly fishing. It was a 6 so thank you.” The lanky detective immediately crossed the distance between them and gave him a proper hug.

Greg hugged back. He was proud that his favourite--- by default as he was the only one—consulting detective had come a long way. He didn’t turn to drug anymore.  Instead he had found healthier ways to deal with his problems. Perhaps this was the only good thing that came out from the events in Sherrinford. It might be quite selfish of him but he really liked this post-Sherrinford Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock only released the hug after Greg initiated it.

The Inspector cleared his throat. “OK, then, I’ll get Sally to arrest Bob. Thanks. Speaking of Sally and Anderson and apparently the rest of the New Scotland Yard, could you please refrain from hugging them whenever you see them? They found it quite disturbing.”

The genius looked genuinely puzzled. “I thought they didn’t like my _highly-functioning sociopath_ persona. I still can’t stop insulting inferior minds but I thought it’d be better if I hug them before the insult. Do you think I should hug them _after_ the insult?”

Greg chuckled at how clueless Sherlock could be after all this time. “I think they’d prefer no insult and also no hug. I think the latter is more realistic to be expected from you.”

“John told me that ‘A Hug a Day Keeps the Doctor Away’. Not that I want him to be away. But he said it’d keep people from throttling me. He said he nearly lost count of my near death experiences. Besides, he seems to be enjoying my hugs.”

“I also enjoy your hugs. But perhaps you should just hug people who hug back which mean they enjoy them.”

Sherlock seemed to be taking what he said seriously. _How he loves this new and improved Sherlock_. “OK, noted. I’d also hug when I want to nick someone’s pockets. But I don’t need your permission for that.”

For a fraction of a second, Greg was worried that Sherlock would pickpocket him whenever he hugged. But then he always managed to do that _without_ hugging him. “Also no hugging serial killers. We want no repeat of Culverton Smith.”

The consulting detective huffed. “It was not his hug that nearly killed me. But point taken.”

Greg was satisfied that at least Sherlock took what he said seriously. “Why did you start hugging people anyway?”

“It was started with John who seemed to need it. My hug made him feel much better. Eurus seemed to be saner when I hugged her. I also hugged Mycroft after our ordeals in Sherrinford. He seemed to lose any witty retorts when I hugged him. If I knew, I should've hugged him sooner. Mrs Hudson and Molly also seemed to enjoy my hugs. I thought perhaps I could make up a bit for what I put everyone through by hugging them.”

The inspector was so moved by his speech that he inadvertently hugged the detective. Sherlock seemed to be taken by surprise--- must be a first for him---and hugged back.

Greg released the hug. “You know what. Screw my previous guidelines. You can hug whoever you want in the New Scotland Yard. I don’t think it’s you that have a problem but them. But the no hugging criminals still stands.”

Sherlock nodded. “Unless of course when I want to nick something.”

**Author's Note:**

> -This could be seen as a sequel for Aftermath after everything is already fine.  
> -Sorry if Sherlock is OOC. I just found the idea of him start hugging everyone funny.  
> -Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
